


Night And Day Have Switched

by guava



Series: Random Play Discography [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW only in Chapter 3 and 4, Object Insertion, POV Outsider, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Inseong and Youngbin -- together in a foreign land, apart in their homeland and living among other members watching them watch each other.(Flash fiction loosely inspired by the tracklist/era ofKnights of the Sunwith Chapter 1 and 3 set during 2017 KCON LA.)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Series: Random Play Discography [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507721
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Poetry; 0:00

On the bus from the airport, Youngbin saw his first American sunset. He admired it on his own among the rare silence from the other members. Their excitement for attending their first KCON only kept them awake for so long until they knocked themselves out one by one. Still, Youngbin believed that soon enough, they'd be back to their hyperactive selves. 

Earlier on the plane, Inseong had lent Youngbin his shoulder to nap on with the promise that Youngbin would return the favour. Youngbin agreed and as the bus rumbled across the highway, Inseong dozed peacefully on Youngbin's shoulder. From the sky outside, Youngbin turned towards Inseong's sleeping face, which was getting cuter by the second. 

They didn't actually just sleep together very often. It was a rule to keep themselves from getting too attached to the 'physical' aspect of their relationship; a rule that neither of them thought up yet both followed anyway. After making love, Inseong would take his leave by saying he had to take his contacts out before he fell asleep. Most of the time, Youngbin would let him go, but there were also times when he'd act clingy and hold onto Inseong. Of course, he played off those times as just showing Inseong his aegyo so Inseong wouldn't misunderstand that he wanted more than what Inseong was willing to give him. 

Youngbin turned back to the window to continue watching day changing into night. He reached into his pants' pocket for his phone to capture the moment, careful to not move too much and disturb Inseong. But then Inseong stirred and the loss of the weight on his shoulder told Youngbin that Inseong had woken up.

As Youngbin snapped a picture of the sky, Inseong settled back on Youngbin's shoulder and said, "That's a beautiful sight." 

"Are you comfortable there?" Youngbin asked. 

Inseong nodded against Youngbin's shoulder and said, "This is the best place." 

Looking at Youngbin's phone, he added, "Let me borrow that." 

He took the chance to record a video of their precious dongsaengs in dreamland and who was using who as a pillow. Then he returned to using Youngbin as his pillow, pressing close and holding Youngbin's hand as they became enveloped in the dusk of the foreign land. 


	2. O Sole Mio

Ready for the chair, Youngbin took his earrings off to place them in Inseong's hands. Inseong studied the pair of earrings as they rested on his palm--two wide, silver hoops with thin metallic clubs hanging from the bottom.

Cool accessories for a cool leader. Youngbin had picked them out to fit the concept of their new mini-album, hoping to look more like a knight for their fans (perhaps a knight from a SF series, Inseong would be down anytime to roleplay that scenario). Youngbin even kept those earrings on when he stepped into the shower, only taking them off in the shop that he and Inseong were in to get the outer conch of his ear pierced.

Their manager came by to announce, "Youngbin-ssi, it's your turn soon."

"Want to get your ears done after me?" Youngbin asked Inseong. "You've been talking about getting piercings done for ages."

"I'd like to talk about it for another age," Inseong said. "Draw out the suspense."

He wasn't scared about poking holes in his body, not exactly. He just didn't think this time of the year to be the right time for graduating from clip-ons. With his teeth being realigned, another change to his appearance might be too much.

While no one was looking, Youngbin brushed his hand against Inseong's hips, not long enough enough for Inseong to feel the shape of Youngbin's fingers through his jacket and the waistband of his jeans. He caught a glint of mischief in Youngbin's eyes that matched the little smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"If you really want those piercings," Youngbin said. "Our manager-hyungs can hold you down so you won't escape."

"And what will you be doing while other men are holding me down?" Inseong demanded to know.

"Writing a rap about how much more handsome you've become, of course."

Both Youngbin writing lyrics about him and becoming much more handsome sounded incredibly tempting. Inseong was left alone to daydream as their manager called Youngbin again to take his turn.

Not long after, Youngbin returned with not just one, but two holes in his ear. The wince that remained on his face overshadowed any triumph over his achievement.

"Did it hurt a lot?" Inseong asked, getting one big nod from Youngbin in return.

"Come here," Inseong said and took Youngbin by the hand to a corner of the shop.

There, he was about to kiss the curve of Youngbin's ear where the new round metal studs glinted under the light, but thought twice and redirected his aim to Youngbin's bare earlobe.

"Thanks," Youngbin said. "So...what do you think? Do you like it?"

"Very," Inseong replied, squeezing Youngbin's hand to bring home his compliment.


	3. Let's Hang Out

To win a dick-sucking contest against Inseong, Youngbin had to get creative. On the double bed they shared in his hotel room, he lied with his head by Inseong's feet and ran his fingers along the back of Inseong's legs. A giggle erupted from within Inseong with each downward stroke across his soft skin and while Inseong shifted his thighs against the soft sheets, he didn't shy away from Youngbin's touch. 

"Your legs are so long and lovely," Youngbin said, planting a kiss on the slope of Inseong's foot where Inseong's toes met the rest of his feet. 

"What are you doing?" Inseong asked, giggling again. "I didn't know that you're into feet." 

"Guess I am now," Youngbin said and kissed Inseong's foot again. 

He shall see if he'd make Inseong come first by awakening a new kink that Inseong didn't seem that resistant to. 

Like him, Inseong wasn't keen on playing fair, having sneaked a bottle of lube while getting into position to use on Youngbin's cock and hole. Youngbin couldn't mistake the wetness on Inseong's fingers and palm for anything else but lube as Inseong massaged his balls and curled his fingers around the base of his cock. The winner's prize was to get to be inside the loser and though they were both just at the starting line, Inseong was determined for the winner to be him.

Youngbin had his own tricks to make Inseong tremble. As Inseong took the tip of Youngbin's cock into his mouth, Youngbin started to do the same to Inseong's cock, except that he only rested his lips against it. He didn't do anything more than mouth along the slit, not really wanting to do more than enjoy Inseong working hard at sucking on him and the press of Inseong's finger against his hole. 

He squeezed lightly around Inseong's calf, tracing the crease on the back of Inseong's knee with his finger and lapped on the tip of Inseong's cock. Salty drops came into contact with his tongue which he used to spread Inseong's leaking wetness evenly over the smooth tip of Inseong's cock. 

Inseong moaned around Youngbin's cock and paused to say, "Youngbin-ah, do more." 

"Why?" Youngbin replied, purposely letting his warm breath caress Inseong's hard, wet cock. "I don't have to do much to get you this excited." 

Without any warning, Inseong inserted a finger into Youngbin. Youngbin moaned and before he could relax, Inseong withdrew his finger. 

"Do more and I'll put two in," Inseong bargained. 

He teased Youngbin even more by massaging with two fingers the area between Youngbin's cock and hole. Youngbin went straight to giving Inseong what he wanted, but that didn't mean that he was done with teasing Inseong back. When Inseong had put a couple of fingers inside Youngbin and drew them in and out of Youngbin's hole, Youngbin went back to just pressing his lips along the tip of Inseong's cock. 

Groaning at the loss of the warmth around him, Inseong complained, "I'm going crazy here." 

"I know," Youngbin said. "You're leaking a lot. I'm getting it all over my lips, my cheeks and my jaw. I think there's even a little on my nose." 

"I really want to see your face now," Inseong complained again. "Your face dirty with my come." 

"Then hurry up and come already." 

"No, you," Inseong said. "You should come first." 

Youngbin's toes curled at Inseong stroking his cock from root to tip. He tightened around Inseong's fingers inside him that rubbed against a sensitive spot where he wanted Inseong's cock to be. At the return of the warmth of Inseong's mouth on his cock, Youngbin was ready to throw in the towel though he disliked losing in general. 

Still, he pressed another kiss to the underside of Inseong's cock. It twitched against his lips and he lowered his hand to caress the back of Inseong's thigh, warming up Inseong's skin there. 

One day, he'd catch up to Inseong's cock-sucking skills and until then, he'd take advantage of his privileges in being second to the master. 

After he came in Inseong's mouth, he lay against the sheets as Inseong scrambled to sit upright and lie back on a pillow to study Youngbin's face. 

"You okay?" Youngbin asked. 

Inseong's cock did not look okay. When Youngbin reached down to touch it, Inseong lightly grasped his wrist. 

"Don't," Inseong said. "I still need that." 

"For what?" Youngbin widened his eyes, feigning innocence. 

"To show you what happens to naughty teases." 

Inseong pressed his body closer and with his fingers, he wiped away the come smeared on Youngbin's face and traced Youngbin's lips. Youngbin flicked his tongue to lick at Inseong's fingers, letting Inseong put them through the gap between his lips. 

"There you go again," Inseong said, his voice going lower than before. "You little tease." 

Youngbin thought he was in for a punishment, but that didn't happen. All he had to do to get Inseong to be gentle and adoring again was to lie back, wind his legs around Inseong's waist and tell Inseong that he really, really wanted Inseong to make him come. Moaning against Inseong's mouth as they kissed, Youngbin thought that losing wasn't so bad since he got to come one more time. 

Later, on the verge of falling asleep, Inseong shook him awake. Youngbin stirred against the sheets, wondering if Inseong wanted to even out their unbalanced orgasm score. 

"Didn't you hate getting come on you?" Inseong asked. "But you didn't mind rubbing your face all over my wet dick." 

"I did hate getting dirty like that. But that changed." For a moment, Youngbin thought about when the turning point was for him. "I think after the first time I sucked you off, I realized that whatever you do, I like you." 

"Youngbin-ah..." 

Inseong hugged Youngbin closer and mumbled, "I missed the chance to show you that teasing is bad. I get carried away when you look like that." 

"I don't think that's a bad thing," Youngbin reminded him as he stroked Inseong's hair. 

"Thanks for liking me. I, too," Inseong paused to yawn, "like you a lot." 

He slept soundly with his head on Youngbin's chest. Youngbin remained awake for a while longer, thinking about the boundary between what he would and wouldn't do for Inseong that became fainter by day. 


	4. Blank

Even half a day away from his beloved members felt too long for Inseong. In his room of his family's home, one that he didn't have to share with anyone else, he checked his drawers and cupboards to confirm that everything was where he had left them. 

Out of his unexpected loneliness, he came across a blank in his memory on what he was like in private when he didn't have to share a living space with eight other guys. He looked at his long unused possessions for clues and anything interesting to bring back to the dorm. There was nothing incriminating that he didn't have to worry about his parents stumbling upon while he was born, for being a child in the internet age, he had stored the more embarrassing monuments of his youthful past on the web--his blogs full of diary entries and selcas, his Pokemon novels, his fanart and drawings of his Original Characters and of course, his 'not safe for work' web searches. 

There was one physical item that seemed not entirely 'safe for work'--a hairbrush with a curved handle that he didn't remember owning. He'd definitely remember it if it had been sold as a multi-purpose dildo when he bought it. The thought was so amusing that he had to share it and since he couldn't say stuff like that to Fantasies on a broadcast, he sent a text to Youngbin, who he hoped was also thinking about him, with a picture of the hairbrush. 

'Guess what I'm going to use this for?' 

Youngbin texted back, 'Are you going to brush your hair for 100 strokes or...? ;D' 

The three dots and the winking smiley proved that Inseong could always count on Youngbin to jump to filthy conclusions. 

He asked in another text, 'What do you think I should do with it?' 

'Hmm,' Youngbin replied. 'Whatever you can't do at the dorm.' 

His suggestion gave Inseong a couple of ideas, one of which was best saved for a break between Youngbin's list of activities for the day. After Inseong reviewed in his head the group's usual schedule for the day, he checked the clock on his phone and set his timer. 

* * *

Lying on his side, Inseong placed his phone beside his head on his pillow and called Youngbin. 

Once Youngbin had picked up, Inseong said on speakerphone, "Hey. Have you eaten lunch?" 

"Yeah," Youngbin replied from the other end of the call. "I'm back at the company building now. What's up? Have you had your mother's cooking yet?" 

"Yeah. It was delicious. Listen...are you alone now?" 

"I'm in the bathroom, actually." 

"Oh. Should I call back soon?" 

While preparing to try out what he had in mind, Inseong had thought of the possibility that Youngbin had other plans or company that Inseong shouldn't speak too freely around. He took the risk anyway to do something he and Youngbin wouldn't be able to do together during a regular workday, because who knows when the chance would roll around again, and so he had went ahead to put the curved dildo-end of his hairbrush inside him. 

He listened to Youngbin saying, "I'm not doing anything, really. I found a trainee crying here today and just wanted to check if he came back." 

The reminder of the harsh idol life, and the even harsher trainer to gain the privilege of living that life, threatened to bring back Inseong's own 'crying in a toilet at work' type of memories. He looked around the four walls of his room to shake free from that train of thought, feeling impossibly far from his life with Youngbin and the other members even if he hadn't gone to a different city. 

He asked Youngbin, "So have you seen that trainee again?" 

"No, it's just me in here. Do you have something you want to talk about?" 

Inseong took a deep breath and said, "You might want to sit down for this." 

"Okay..." 

The sounds of Youngbin opening a cubicle door and locking it followed. 

"Go on," Youngbin prompted. 

"You know the obscene hairbrush I've shown you earlier? I've put one end of it up my butt...not the end for brushing hair, of course." 

A choking sound, and then Youngbin exploded with, "Inseong-ah! Why?! I mean...why the serious lead up to...that?"

"Makes the grand reveal more climactic, doesn't it? Think of it as good karma for being a caring leader and sunbae." 

The depressive mood that was about to ruin Inseong's treat for Youngbin was cleared, even if Youngbin said, "You nearly sent me to the afterlife just now."

Lying on his side was putting a crick in Inseong's neck. He tried to distract himself by rocking his hips from side to side, feeling the hairbrush's handle shift inside him. While getting ready, he had even taken his shirt off along with his pants and underwear so he didn't have to lie to Youngbin about being completely nude. It didn't matter that Youngbin couldn't see him as what was important to Inseong was creating a shared memory with the same details that they both could fondly look back on. 

"I took all my clothes off. And," Inseong looked down at his chest, "my nipples are really hard. As hard as my cock just from talking to you." 

"Tell me more. Did it hurt putting the hairbrush inside you? Did you do it like in porn?" 

"Not exactly...it did hurt at first since the handle is made of plastic. I pretended that it's your cock and put a condom over it, then applied lube all over and around it before putting it inside me. It's a lot like the real thing." 

"No way, the real thing is much better. What about yours? Are you hard?" 

"Yeah...I wish that you're here with me..." 

Inseong did to his body what else he wished Youngbin would do to him. He stroked his cock, telling Youngbin that his own touch wasn't as good as the touch of Youngbin's hand, and he screwed the hairbrush in and out of his hole, asking Youngbin to imagine him being stretched loose and open. 

It was a miracle that they hadn't dissolved into fits of laughter with the filthy lines that they were feeding each other. Phone sex was much easier than Inseong thought as their fumbling words gave way to them rapidly throwing out a variety of ways to wreck each other. Inseong 

kept himself from pointing that out to Youngbin, fearing that it'd make Youngbin self-conscious. He had jumped into what Inseong had started and was touching himself too in the company building's toilet, his heavy breathing and soft moans making Inseong feel like Youngbin was there in person. 

Youngbin said in between harsh breaths, "I'm gonna...take that hairbrush out of you and replace it with my cock." 

"Yeah, I'd like that," Inseong replied, unable to say more. 

He gripped the base of his hairbrush, pushing it into a spot inside him at his climax. Like what Youngbin would do for him, he kept his hand around his cock to jerk out the come that remained in him. 

He asked, "Youngbin-ah, have you come?"

"Close," Youngbin managed to say and gave a moan that made Inseong's softening cock twitch against his palm. 

He listened closely to the sounds of tissues being pulled at and ripped, confirming that Youngbin was done and cleaning himself up. 

"Ugh," Youngbin said. "I made a mess." 

"A lot of it?" 

"Just a little. Never mind, I had fun." 

"Glad to hear that," Inseong said. "We're naturals at phone sex, aren't we?" 

"Hmm...I think I got into it because you're super committed from the start." 

Inseong's face grew hot at Youngbin's compliment. He snuggled against his cool sheets, wondering if he had exhausted his monthly quota of shamelessness through this phone call. 

"I'll see you back at the dorm very soon," Youngbin said. "But before that..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I hear you take that thing out of you?" 

Inseong did so, pulling the handle of the hairbrush out of his stretched hole and let Youngbin's name slip out of his lips as well. Perhaps next time, he'd let Youngbin know that he'd never say another name in the same way. 


	5. Scold

At the end of a workout, Jaeyoon said, "Hasn't it been a while since we hung out with Youngbin-hyung and Inseong-hyung?"

The last time Sanghyuk 'hung out' with those two hyungs, he had locked himself in the bathroom while they took turns outside to explain what they had been doing in the room that Sanghyuk was supposed to be sharing with Inseong. Sanghyuk had been bought off by a treat of prime ribs from a highly-rated restaurant, but the next time he was forced to see what he didn't want to see, he'd call for a mutiny at the risk of the younger members calling him a prude (which he so wasn't).

Sanghyuk said, "Unless there's free meat, I'd rather leave them alone for now."

"They've been getting more social lately. The other day, they were doing something together and got our manager and Woo-T to join them."

Join them to do _what_? Just what were Sanghyuk's hyungs doing with their manager and choreography teacher?

"That was hardcore. I had the ambulance on speed dial for everyone," Jaeyoon added. "And they've planned to do it again today, actually. Want to join in?"

Sanghyuk agreed before more fodder of an ambiguous nature was fed into his non-prudish brain.

His one 'yes' landed him in the hot seat--quite literally as Inseong scooped a flaming bowl of stir-fried squid for him at the table they were occupying with Youngbin and Jaeyoon. A table in the middle of the public space in their company building where nothing in the gutters of Sanghyuk's mind was likely to replicate itself in real life.

"Eat well," Inseong said, setting down Sanghyuk's styrofoam bowl. "We may be able to defeat this last boss of spicy flavour with four mouths. No, we will win with all our mouths combined."

"That's the free meat you asked for," Jaeyoon repeated Sanghyuk's words back at him.

When he saw how stunned Sanghyuk had become, he asked, "Haven't you seen the broadcast where our manager and Woo-T helped out our hyungs to finish that?"

"Heh...I got warm all over just from seeing the preview. Say, hyung, I have to go to the bathroom."

Just as Sanghyuk lifted his butt from his chair by a centimetre, Jaeyoon gripped around his elbow to make him sit back down. "It doesn't seem right to use the bathroom without taking one bite of this."

"We knew it was a good idea to have Jaeyoon bring you here," Youngbin said, pointing his chopsticks at Sanghyuk. "Only his strength can match yours."

Sanghyuk had no idea when their leader had turned from fatherly to...hardcore. Case in point, Youngbin clasped his hands before his portion and said, "Here goes, my fourth meal of stir-fried squid!"

Sanghyuk's mouth went numb at his fourth bite and it was a miracle that he had even made it to bite number four. As he watched the others suck in air through their lips in between shoveling in one-part spicy squid and three-parts rice, he thought he'd better make his getaway. Beside him, Jaeyoon had begun flooding sweat from all his pores that even if he tried to grip Sanghyuk again, Sanghyuk could probably just slip his arm through Jaeyoon's wet fingers.

The numbness from the squid was creeping into Sanghyuk's brain. He had to think fast with what's left of his surviving brain cells to unsettle the others.

"Know what," he said. "We're basically producing the soundtrack of what Youngbin-hyung and Inseong-hyung are like in private."

Putting down his paper cup of pineapple juice, Inseong went, "W-Wha?"

"It's true," Sanghyuk said and swiped Inseong's juice for some immediate relief, too desperate to refill his own cup.

"Yeah," Youngbin chimed in. "A fan did point out in our broadcast how race we sounded."

Mid-drink, Sanghyuk coughed as he took in Youngbin's comment. His hyungs instantly shifted gears to fuss over him, pushing paper napkins towards him and Inseong even got up to rub his back.

"Okay, that's enough for Sanghyukie," Youngbin declared, grabbing Sanghyuk's bowl to dump the leftovers on top of his own meal from hell. "I'll take over for him. Everyone, I'll see you at the sun."

Only Inseong seemed to know what he meant.

"Youngbin-ah!" Inseong cried and rushed to Youngbin's side.

Yes, he was actually crying, or rather wiping away a tear that leaked out from the corner of his eye. Another teardrop followed as he tried to hold Youngbin back from pouring more food explosives into his stomach. It could be because of the spice taking over Inseong's nerves, but if Inseong was crying for real, then Sanghyuk had to see his indirect role in making his hyung and roommate cry.

The thought intensified the churning at the bottom of Sanghyuk's stomach. He resisted blaming it on what must be his impending indigestion as he took back his share of squid and crimson-drenched rice from Youngbin.

"Hyung, I can't let you be a man on your own," he said, picking up his spoon to dig back in.

Inseong cried out again, this time with, "Sanghyuk-ah!"

Sanghyuk watched another tear fall from his hyung's eye; a tear that must be filled with pride over what his precious dongsaeng was doing for him.


	6. Just On My Way

No doubt, Jaeyoon was slacking off. He was keeping up with his vocal and dance lessons, but as for his personal bodybuilding project, that was falling to the wayside after their group's latest promotional period was over. The reason was perhaps down to one small change in his routine: he wasn't chased out of his own room as often in the early mornings which happened to be the best time to head to the emptier gym.

After cutting short an aimless Youtube binge at night that would lead to sleeping in, Jaeyoon went to their dorm's kitchen where Inseong was there to make them both some kimchi ramen.

Without the other members around, Jaeyoon could ask outright, "Why haven't you visited Youngbin-hyung in our room for a while? Are you two fighting?"

Inseong snorted around his noodles, but luckily didn't choke.

When his mouth wasn't full anymore, he answered, "It's nothing like that. Frankly, we're toning it down to not make you guys feel uncomfortable."

"You mean like what happened with Sanghyukie?" Jaeyoon said, bringing up that time Sanghyuk caught their hyungs being intimate in a hotel room during an overseas schedule. "I've seen worse. And it's not my place to share the exact details, but during our trainee days, he's seen worse."

"Really? I should ask him."

Inseong was about to take another bite, then thought of something and asked, "Say...why did you bring this up? Do you want me to come to your room more?"

Jaeyoon nodded. "That's right. If you're in there with Youngbin-hyung, then I can't continue my sweet dreams and have to go to the gym."

"Why don't you just set an alarm to wake up?"

Once Jaeyoon shared stories of switching off his phone alarm while half-asleep, Inseong could relate. He agreed to show up just to make sure that Jaeyoon wouldn't fall back to sleep and like the reliable hyung he was, he showed up the next day when night changed into early morning.

Still under his blanket, Jaeyoon felt Inseong lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Jaeyoon-ah," Inseong whispered to not disturb Youngbin in the room's other bed. "Your human alarm clock is here. It's time to get up."

In one move, Jaeyoon used his upper body strength to pull Inseong into his bed. Inseong went down with a cry of surprise and Jaeyoon tightened his hold on him, just long enough until he heard Youngbin shift in his bed.

"What are you doing? And aren't you all set to go already in your exercise clothes?" Inseong pointed out, picking at a strap of the exercise tank top that Jaeyoon already had on.

"Yeah. See, hyung," Jaeyoon hugged Inseong's front closer to his chest, "You should just continue sleeping here. You'll take longer to sleep again if you go back to your own bed."

"Um, this is a little..."

Before Inseong said anything else, Youngbin was finally summoned over to nudge at Jaeyoon's hip.

"Jaeyoon-ah, get going," Youngbin said, sitting down on the other end of Jaeyoon's bed. "Your arms aren't going to get bigger from hugging Inseong."

The moment had come for Jaeyoon to disentangle himself from Inseong. He did so, kicking off the rest of his blanket and sat up to slide out of his bed from between his hyungs.

As the two of them faced each other, Jaeyoon could sense even in the dark of the room that neither of them wanted to move away.

He said, "Hyungs, kindly do me a favour. Both of you, don't leave this room until I'm about ten minutes away from the dorm."

He resisted adding, 'But really, aren't I the one doing you two a favour?'

Closing the door to his room on Youngbin and Inseong waving goodbye at him, Jaeyoon thought that they'd be in there together for longer than ten minutes. Whether they'd turn out to do that or not, he wouldn't pry and check, but he hoped for that to happen as he went on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I reserve title songs for this series' sex scenes. But I just had to write some smut based on "Let's Hang Out" since it's kind of the BinSeong anthem :'D I've compiled some clips of "Let's Hang Out" moments on my [BinSeong Twitter fan account](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93/status/1207467024940535809). 
> 
> The meal from hell in Chapter 5 is none other than what Youngbin and Inseong ate during their "Spicy Flavour Nine" Vlive broadcast. Maybe some brave Fantasies with strong stomachs can challenge the dish when they're in Korea and live to tell the tale.


End file.
